¿Una super aventura o un amor?:La llegada de Nicky
by 007camarena
Summary: Una chica latina llega a la clase del maestro Mufflin y su vida despues de unos dias da un giro drastico Nota:En esta histroria se mencionan animes porque la chica es Otaku XD.P.D:cAMBIE LA CLASIFICACION POR EL LENGUAJE QUE YA VERAN MAS ADELANTE.
1. La llegada de la chica latina XD

Era un día normal en la clase del profesor Hank Mufflin como siempre las clases eran aburridas y el maestro no se daba cuenta de que algunos alumnos estaban dormidos hasta que dijo:

-Bien jóvenes ya casi es hora de salir al descanso guarden sus cosas -

Todos obedecieron

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto:

Una chica de diez años esperaba a una persona:

-¿Dónde estará?-Se preguntaba la chica de cabellos y ojos negros hasta que vio a una mujer de baja estatura.

-Señorita Nicole-decía mientras se aproximaba a la chica-Señorita Nicole que gusto verla-

-Igualmente doña Sofía-decía muy sonriente la muchachita

-Y que la trae por acá-

-Pues quiero estudiar en otra escuela y mis padres me dejaron venirme con usted porque aquí ha de haber escuelas de muy buena calidad y… también porque una compañera de clase tuvo problemas con mi martillo-

-No me diga que la golpeo con esa cosa-

-Pues si le digo,bueno vamonos ya me quiero inscribir pronto-

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases:

Todos estaban platicando en lo que se esperaba al timbre mientras que un chico de cabellos rojizos y dientes muy grandes con frenillos miraba un poco triste a una chica hasta que otro chico de cabeza algo plana llamado Fanboy le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Kyle te noto algo triste?¿No será por que Francine te rechazo de nuevo?-

-No es eso y largate de aquí-le respondió este

-Entonces si no es eso no te molestara en lo absoluto que la invite a salir¿o si?

Kyle estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el salieron.

Mientras la chica que,anteriormente, estaba en el aeropuerto le pidió a la mujer con quien viajaba que se detuviera frente a la escuela:

-A ver,párale aquí-le dijo

-¿Esta segura de que aquí se quiere inscribir señorita?-

-Si,de eso no hay duda-

Y así comenzaron a caminar a la dirección mientras que unos cuantos alumnos se le quedaban viendo a la chica.

Mientras tanto en el patio:

Kyle estaba en un rincón viendo la foto de una chica

-¿Por qué siempre me rechaza?-se preguntaba mientras miraba la foto y estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Será por que no eres de mi tipo?-dijo la chica que al parecer aparecía en la foto mientras que con sus amigas las porristas se iba riendo.

En la dirección…

La chica junto con la señora estaba firmando unos papeles:

-Por favor firme aquí-decía el director

La chica firmo:

-Bien señorita Nicole Medina-decía mientras leía el acta de nacimiento de ella-En unos minutos empieza su clase por mientras valla al casillero que le asignamos-

-Esta bien-respondió ella -Solo espero que no me toque con un loco je je -

En ese instante al pasar por el pasillo vio a un par de chicas hablar:

-Eh,disculpen soy nueva aquí ¿Podrían decirme donde queda el casillero numero 132?-

-Claro-le dijo la de mas baja estatura-Si quieres te acompañamos por cierto me llamo Yo y ella es Lupe-

-Mucho gusto Yo mi nombre es Mariana Nicole Medina Hernández,pero me puedes decir Nicky-

Y se fueron caminando hasta llegar al casillero:

-Y ¿Qué clase te toca?-pregunto Lupe

-¿A mi?-pregunto Nicky-Pues la del maestro Mufflin-

-¿En serio?¡En esa clase estamos nosotras!-dijo Yo

-¿Neta?-pregunto Nicky un poco sorprendida

-Si-contestaron Yo y Lupe al unísono

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-dijeron las tres juntas sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos

-Bueno eso es genial-dijo Nicky-Vamonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo mientras tomaba un bolso y lo colgaba en su hombro

-Si-dijo Yo-pero vamonos platicando-

Y comenzaron a caminar al salón.

Ya en el salón…

Nicky,Yo y Lupe y Lupe tomaron sus asientos mientras Nicky entregaba sus papeles al Maestro Hank:

-Jóvenes-dijo el maestro mientras Nicky pasaba al frente-Ella es la nueva nombre es Mariana Nicole Medina Hernández y es de la ciudad de México-

-Es un gusto estar en esta clase y Me pueden decir Nicky-

-Bueno ya puedes sentarte-

Nicky paso a tomar asiento justo al lado de Kyle quien no la vio hasta que ella decidió presentarse:

-Hola soy Nicky ¿Y tu?

Kyle volteo a verla y en ese momento se le quedo viendo desde los pies a la cabeza.

Nicky era un poco bajita de piel morena, cabello corto negro,nariz pequeña y labios rosados brillantes gracias al uso de un labial,iba vestida con un uniforme escolar de falda verde tableada,saco negro abierto,corbata roja y blusa puestas calcetas blancas debajo de la rodilla y tenis cadena en las orillas de la falda,su gorra negra volteada y el collar en forma de estrella le daban un toque cuanto a sus ojos negros no dejaba de verlos hasta que decidió hablar.

-Eh,mi nombre es Kyle,tu eres nueva aquí ¿Cierto?-

-Así es-dijo ella mientras sacaba una revista manga-¿Has oído del manga?

-No-dijo el arqueando una ceja-

-No importa luego te digo que es-dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Y empezaron a hablar hasta la hora de salida cuando sonó el timbre:

-Bueno adiós Kyle fue agradable platicar contigo-

-Si igualmente nos vemos mañana-dijo el

Mientras los dos se despedían Francine, la chica más popular del salón y la que siempre rechazaba a Kyle estaba viéndolos con enojo y era…


	2. El segundo dia de clase se pone raro XD

Mientras los dos se despedían Francine,la chica mas popular del salón y la que siempre rechazaba a Kyle estaba viéndolos con enojo:

-¿Quién se cree esa chica de diez años y acento de india para venir a robar lo que es mió?-decía furiosa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-dijo una de sus amigas las porristas-¿Te refieres a tu popularidad o a Kyle?-

-A mi popularidad y a el tu no lo sabes pero lo rechazo para hacerme desear-

-Ósea que….-

-Si, él me gusta-

-Ewwwwwww-dijeron sus amigas

Mientras con Nicky:

Ella iba caminando por la vereda hasta que Fanboy y un chico más bajito que el llegaron hasta donde estaba ella:

-¡Hey Nicky!-grito Fanboy-¡Espera!-

-¿Hu?-dijo Nicky volteando-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Oh olvidamos presentarnos. Mi nombre es Fanboy y el es Chum Chum-

-Hola-dijo Chum Chum

-Hola veo que ya saben mi nombre-

-Si vimos cuando te presentabas en el salón-dijo Fanboy

-Ah, pues eso tiene un poco de sentido-

-Si quieres puedes venir a la casa de los fanáticos con nosotros-dijo Chum Chum

-Pues suena bien pero, iré si hay fanáticos del anime o manga ahí-

-No hay fanáticos del anime pero si quieres ir ves-

-Lo tendré en cuenta ¿ok? nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós chicos-

-Adiós Nicky-dijeron ambos.

Al llegar a su casa Nicky se fue a su cuarto y al llegar a el se recostó en su cama:

-Ay dios mío-decía-No se por que pero estoy tan feliz-

-Señorita Nicole-grito Doña Sofía desde abajo-¿Quiere algo de comer?-

-No gracias Doña Sofía-grito en respuesta a la pregunta-No tengo hambre-

-Que extraño-dijo en la cocina Doña Sofía-Bueno es decisión de ella-

En su habitación Nicky tomo su diario y comenzó a escribir en el todo lo que le sucedió ese día.

Mientras Francine pensaba en como hacerle la vida imposible a Nicky:

-Esa mocosa me las va a pagar, mañana voy a llevar un vestido muy lindo y a ver si ella me puede superar en eso.

Mientras Kyle llego a su casa y se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido:

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella-se decía a si mismo-Esos ojos tan lindos que tiene puedo decir que es mas linda que Francine-

Y al día siguiente:

Nicky estaba en su habitación y decidió arreglarse:

-Cual me pongo-decía mientras miraba un par de vestidos-El uniforme de Haruhi Suzumiya es muy lindo pero el de Meido también luce espectacular. Oh ¡Doña Sofía!-grito Nicky

-¿Que paso señorita?-

-Estoy en un completo dilema, por favor dígame cual vestido ponerme-

-Pues el vestido negro le luce muy atrevido, mejor póngase algo menos provocador-

-Esta bien me pondré el uniforme de Haruhi Suzumiya -

-Oiga señorita ¿Por qué de repente le surgió eso de ponerse vestidos tan bonitos?-

-Eh, no es nada-decía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-En serio-

-Ya lo creo-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo Doña Sofía

-¡De Veras!-dijo Nicky nerviosa

En la escuela:

Francine había llegado con un vestido rojo con encaje en la parte inferior de la falda y el vestido no tenía mangas todos se le quedaban viendo:

-Wow-dijo Yo-Que lindo vestido Francine-

-Gracias Yo-dijo Francine en respuesta-Como puedes ver nunca lo traje a la escuela mas que el día de hoy-

-Hola chicas-dijo Fanboy-¡Wow Francine luces asombrosa!-

-Gracias-

Luego de unos minutos llego Nicky:

-¡Hola!-dijo muy contenta-¿Qué onda chicos?-

-Hola Nicky, que hermoso vestido ¿Donde lo compraste?-

-En realidad es un Cosplay de mi serie favorita: Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu-

-Pues parece vestido-

-Si todos dicen eso-

-A propósito ¿Qué es un Cosplay?-Dijo Yo.

-Bueno un Cosplay es un disfraz de un anime como el de Lucky Star o el de

XXXHolic eso es muy popular en las convenciones anime y en Japón-

-Oye si que sabes mucho-Dijo Chum Chum

-Es porque soy Otaku-Respondió Nicky-Eso es que nos gusta mucho lo relacionado con el manga y el anime-

-Ahhhhhhhh-dijeron todos

-Bueno vamonos o llegaremos tarde a clase-

-Ok, pero síguenos hablando sobre esas cosas-dijo Lupe

Y se fueron platicando…

Mientras con Francine…

Francine estaba en el salón de clases y al ver que se acercaba Nicky con muchos amigos se puso celosa de ella así que fue al lugar de Kyle y se puso a hablar con el:

-Hola Kyle-dijo esto acercándose a el-¿Cómo estas?

-Eh, bien-dijo un poco nervioso-Oye esto me parece un poco raro ya que siempre me rechazas-

-Oh sabía que dirías eso pero de repente me dieron ganas de conocerte-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

Y se pusieron a hablar.

Mientras con Nicky…

Nicky llego al salón y al ver como Francine y Kyle platicaban se puso demasiado celosa:

-Grrrrrr no es posible que estén platicando-Pensaba-Tengo que hacer algo para llamar su atención, pero ¿Qué? Ya lo tengo-

Y comenzó la clase

Casi a la salida…

-Bueno jóvenes ¿Alguien quiere hacer algo antes de la salida?-pregunto el maestro Mufflin

-¡Yo!-dijo Nicky-Esta es mi oportunidad-pensaba.

-Bueno Nicky pasa al frente-

Nicky pasó al frente:

-Bueno aprovechando que tengo el Cosplay de Haruhi Suzumiya voy a bailar el Hare Hare Yukai que es el baile de Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu.¡Música maestro!-

Y el maestro conecto una grabadora y la encendió y Nicky comenzó a bailar y cantar el "Hare Hare Yukai".

Todos excepto Francine aplaudieron:

-¡Bravo!¡Bravísimo! Señorita Nicky usted en esto es excelente ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?-

-Me enseñe a bailarlo por medio de la serie ese baile es de los mas copiados en Japón además del Motteke! Sailor Fuku que es el baile de Lucky Star-

En eso timbraron:

Al salir Kyle fue corriendo con Nicky:

-¡Hey Nicky!-dijo alcanzándola-Espera-

-Hola-dijo mientras sonreía

-Nicky déjame decirte que hoy en la clase estuviste genial-

-Gracias-sonrió un poco nerviosa

-Oye ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo el sábado?-

-No ¿Por qué?-

-¿Quisieras ir a ver una película?-

-¿Me estas pidiendo que salga contigo?-

-No, van a ir los demás-

-Duyyyyy si que soy baka estoy siendo precipitada-pensaba la chica cerrando los ojos mientras se ponía roja y sus manos cerradas y juntas se iban a su pecho-No es posible que pensara que me estaba ofreciendo una cita-

-Nicky ¿Estas bien?-

-Eh, si claro-decía nerviosa mientras seguía roja y con los ojos cerrados-Si estoy bien je je-

-De acuerdo entonces ¿Quieres ir?-

-Esta bien-

-De acuerdo pasamos por ti a las 3:00 de la tarde-

-Esta bien no hay problema-

-Bueno adiós-

-Si adiós-

Y Francine los observaba llena de celos:

-¿Qué demonios le vio a esa tonta con acento de india?-decía furiosa-Hmp no entiendo porque dicen que los hombres prefieren a las mujeres rubias, blancas y de buen cuerpo si Kyle prefiere a una extranjera de pelo negro, morena, desaliñada y esto no se queda así-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras con Nicky…

Ella iba llegando a casa aun iba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas:

-¡Ya llegue Doña Sofía!-gritó

-Hola señorita Nicole. Y ahora ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-No es nada Doña Sofía. Bueno voy a bañarme tengo el ensayo del baile en 15 minutos-

-Esta bien-

Luego de un rato Nicky bajó con un uniforme tipo marinero de blusa blanca, falda y cuello rojos y una bandita rosa:

-Bueno Doña Sofía ya me voy-

-Si adiós señorita-

Y se fue al ensayo pero no contaba con que alguien la miraba y era….


	3. Una visita inesperada y una sorpresa

Nicky se fue al ensayo pero no contaba que alguien la veía de lejos y era alguien que conocía a Nicky muy bien como si fuera alguien familiar.

Nicky se encontró con un grupo de chicas vestidas exactamente igual a ella:

-Nicky que bueno que llegaste-dijo una de ellas de nombre Verónica

-Si gracias-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Bien muchachas-dijo la líder de nombre Coraline-Muevan esos pies y vayan por los mechoncitos que el baile no se hará solo-

Todas obedecieron y tomaron un par de mechoncitos color amarillo:

-Bien ahora ensayemos los pasos del Motteke Sailor Fuku! ¿Listas?

-¡Listas!-Contestaron todas

20 Minutos después…

Todas estaban agotadas mientras Nicky fue a tomar un poco de agua una chica la miraba tristemente como si Nicky le hubiera hecho algo malo.

10 minutos después…

Nicky caminaba hacia su casa y se topo con una enorme sorpresa al entrar:

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!-decía mientras los iba a abrazar.

-Mi chiquilla-le decía su papa al cargarla.

-Mi niña- le dijo su madre-Como has crecido no te hemos visto desde antes que te salieras del Colegio Zarate y te vinieras aquí-

-Además estas un poquito pesada mi chiquilla-

-Ja ja que chistoso-le dijo a su papa haciendo puchero-Pero ¿Cómo se enteraron?-

-Doña Sofía nos llamo por teléfono y nos dio la ubicación de la casa-le dijo su madre.

-Doña Sofía es una chismosa pero se lo agradezco-

-Usted no se preocupe señito yo hago lo que sea por verla feliz-

-Pues en ese caso tráigame un helado de chocolate-

-Ah mira nomás para ti solita ¿Eh? Vas a ver le dije a Doña Carmela que me trajera una caja llena de chocolates y no te voy a dar-le dijo su papa.

-No perese Doña Sofía también tráigale a mi papi un helado de vainilla-

-Gracias mi vida-

-De nada papa-le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de un rato se pusieron a platicar:

-Entonces yo le dije a Verónica "Por mi que Daniel se valla al diablo" y ella nomás me dijo "Ay, ay" y yo le dije "Pues si eso quieres vete a freír espárragos"-

-Ay mi niña tú siempre tan traviesa mi vida-le dijo su mama.

-Vero empezó-

-Bueno mi chiquilla te tenemos una sorpresa-le dijo su papa

-¿Cuál?-

-Miras esas maletas-

-Si-

-Pues son de nosotros-

-O sea que…-les dijo sorprendida

-Si mi niña nos quedaremos contigo-

-¡Genial!-grito Nicky emocionada.

-Si y también que tu hermana Marcela y tus primas vienen con nosotros- le dijo su padre.

-Que bien mi hermana y mis primas se quedaran y podremos jugar videojuegos- dijo feliz pero de repente su sonrisa se borro al recordar un incidente-Pero no será lo mismo sin mi otra hermana-

-Hija se que la extrañas y nosotros también pero el destino nos prepara algo para hacer que no cometamos el mismo error-

-Ya lo se- le dijo con los ojos cristalinos- Pero al recordar aquel día que maldigo con toda mi alma me siento culpable- esto ultimo lo dijo derramando una lagrima

-Tranquila sabemos que tu no tienes la culpa- le dijo su papa-Mejor ve a dormir un poco mientras nosotros desempacamos mi niña-

-Esta bien-le respondió secándose la lágrima-Pero déjenme darles la bendición-

Nicky les dio la bendición y se fue a su cuarto al llegar se cambio y comenzó a escribir en su diario lo escrito decía:

Querido diario:

Este día lo sentí un poco raro pero a final de cuentas estoy feliz debido a que mis padres vinieron a vivir conmigo y mas tarde vendrán mis primas y mi hermana que seguro termino sus estudios en Francia y podrá estudiar la secundaria. La única que hace falta en la familia es mi hermana menor la extraño mucho y no me perdono el haberla dejado sola ese día.

Nicky termino de escribir y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente…


End file.
